If I Had You
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Daxter and Tess always listen to music when they clean-force of habit. When Tess convinces Dax to sing, though, things can get sticky fast. Jaxter, songfic, oneshot. Nice!Keira and Tess, Sneaky!Jak, and...erm...Daxterish!Daxter? T just to be safe


I sang along with the radio as me and Tess cleaned, both of us in a great mood all around thanks to a day off . The blonde waitress squealed loudly as she heard a *certain* drum intro and dropped her bucket, water sloshing to the floor. "DAXXIE! Please, pleaaaaase?" she pleaded, and I pulled a remote from my pocket, restarting the song and grabbing my mop like a microphone. "Sure, Tessy-baby." How could I argue with her? While my… 'type' she was not, damn if she wasn't still cute when she did that!

She cheered and began air-drumming from a perch on the counter, giggling a little as I began to dance and sing to the music, both of us oblivious to the sound of the door opening and closing.

"So I got my boots on,

Got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doin' me up

With a black colour liner,

And I'm walkin' my strut

But I know it don't matter-

All we need in this world is some love."

Ahh, I love this song… So catchy and sexy! Not to mention, it reminds me of…

"There's a thin line 'tween the Dark side

And the Light side, baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble

Tryin' to find it."

…Jak. Seriously, 'a thin line between the Dark side and the Light side'? That was Jakky-boy alright, handsome and rugged, precariously hung in the balance.

"But if I had you! that would be the only thing I'd ever need!

And if I had you! Money, fame, and fortune never could compete!If I! Had! You! Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy!

If I had you-you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you!

If I had you!"

My dancing was getting bolder, leading up to a much later part of the tune. Tess and I usually did this routine to this song, her working on her drums (seriously, don't ask. Something about a power band with Keira and Rayn…)

"From New York to L.A.

Gettin' high, rock-and-rollin'

Get a room, trash it up

Til it's ten in the mornin'

Girls in stripper heels,

Boys rollin' in Mazaratis

What they need in this world is some love."

…where the hell are L.A. and New York? Oh, well. But yeah, that verse sounded like Haven. Sex, women, drugs. Oh, fast vehicles, too-I'm assuming that's what a Mazarati is?

"There's a thin line 'tween a wild time

And a flatline, baby tonight

It's a struggle, got a rumble

Tryin' to find it."

Ooh, also true. It was so strange-one minute, Jak could be slammin' KGs, and the next, fretting over a wound I'd gotten-sometimes only the nick of a bullet…usually from the KGs he'd slammed… Sometimes, I liked to pretend it was 'cuz he liked me, and not 'cuz he had a duty to me because of our childhood friendship-not that we were any less close now. The Demolition Duo was still in business! Just a little awkward sometimes, 'cuz I got touchy when Jak talked about Keira…

"But if I had you! That would be the only thing I'd ever need!

And if I had you! Then, money, fame, and fortune never could compete!If I! Had! You! Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy!

Yeah, if I had you-you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you!

If I had-"

Ooh, the fun part! I moved my hand-right, left, up-at the mention of lights, eyes bright.

"The flashing of the lights!

It might feel so good~!

But I got you stuck on my mind… Yeah!

The fashion and the stage!" My hand slid down my body as I tilted my head back, raising the mop to yell the next line,

"They might get me high~!

But they don't mean a thing tonight!"

Softly, almost longingly, I sang the following chorus, eyes closed as I stilled my movements completely, closing in on myself protectively, brokenly.

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need…

Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame, and fortune never could compete…"

Fire came back to my eyes and I pumped a fist in the air, swaying my hips seductively (well, I thought so) to the music I'd often used as an outlet for my feelings and frustrations. And so, in the next words, my heart tumbled out.

"If I! Had! You! Life would be a party, it'd be ECSTASY!

Yeah, If I Had you-you, yeah, you, yeah, you, oh!

If I had you-

That would be the only thing I'd ever need!

And if I had you! Then, money, fame, and fortune never could compete!If I! Had! You! Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy!

Yeah, if I had you-you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you, you-y-y-y-y-you!

If I had you!"

Tess leapt from the bar, giggling and whistling, though her motions soon halted, her eyes wide at something behind me.

I blinked and went to turn, only to be scooped up and carried into the back room by strong tanned arms. "Wha-?" My face was buried in a blue tunic, its owner's scent comforting me and making me dizzy all at once. The door slid closed, and I was pressed to the wall, blue eyes scanning me.

Suddenly, I felt self-conscious in my red shorts and almost-translucent white tank top, and as such, looked away, scrunching back a little and nibbling at my lip nervously. It turned out to be, depending on the way you looked at it, a good and bad move. Bad, because Jak snarled like he was about to go Dark. Good, because two seconds later, he pressed our lips together, licking where I'd nipped and effortlessly gaining entry to my mouth as I gasped.

I couldn't help the mewl I let out as he clutched me closer, my back against metal completely, our bodies flush. He pulled away, more content than a cat licking the remains of cream from its whiskers, and the shock on his face was evident when he saw the hurt look on my face. "Dax…?" he asked softly, and I asked, "Why? You're with Keira, so why? Why give me any hope, song or not?"

Now _he_ frowned. "With Kei…?" Jak shook his head and kissed me again, a little bit of a smile creeping back to his lips as I tried to escape, wriggling. "No." I hesitantly returned the next peck, asking, "But you were kissing her that day in the alley, weren't you?" He shook his head with obvious amusement. "No, not willingly. I had something in my eye-ink-and she was trying to get it out-she lost her balance and leaned forward too much."

I messed with my shirt hem and flushed, looking up at him. "Dax?" "Yeah, big guy?" I hesitantly responded, eyes wide. "You're so cute when you're confused." He kissed me a little more forcefully and I melted, arms slipping tightly around his neck. He hummed amiably and lapped at my mouth, growling softly when I began to fight back for dominance.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Tess smiled over at Keira and laughed, "Wow, your timing was impeccable! Did Jak suspect anything?" The other shook her head and smiled. "Hook, line, sinker. I think we've done well." Keira leaned up to peck Tess' cheek, making the blonde blush. "Heh, thanks…" They shared a grin and continued the job Tess and Daxter had begun-Jak was possessive, so it was unlikely the other would be back anytime soon.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

_**Tada! Jakster. My favourite for the moment! But fear not if you read my other stories-I'll try to update soon, promise! I know the ending is kind of epic fail, but I honestly couldn't think of another ending. Besides, we females are known for our matchmaking prowess, aren't we? If not, we should be. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Perpetual Amity,**_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
